onepiecetotaladventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Hippie S. Rock
Hippie S. Rock (hippiesrock) was the captain of the Dark Skull Pirates before it disbanded. He is also a user of the Techi-Techi- no mi, which allows him to create swords from his body. Appearance Hippie's most identifiable trait is his blue skin. He has this because, being born in the Hippie Universe, he had to be slathered in Hippie Oil to not be burned severely from the 4 suns. The oil dyed his skin permanently blue. He sports a grey coat, with the sleeves rolled up a little at the end and a symbol that appears to be black wings on the front. Under his coat he has a orange shirt, and a red sash, and grey pants. Hippie wears circle shaped glasses with colors on them, and a hat similar to a mushroom, that he can store an infinite amount of objects inside of. Under his mushroom has he has short black dread locks, and is most times seen with wings on his back. He also has a scar on the back of his left hand, and some stubble on his chin. Personality Hippie is usually calm and fun loving, rarely trying to start fights. His best friend is Smakallon, who was also the first mate of his crew. Hippie wanted to become Pirate King, then go on to live a life of retirement, or get executed knowing he accomplished his dream. Hippie took great pride in his crew, always backing them up when someone makes fun or insults them. Relationships Dark Skull Pirates Hippie was the Captain of the Dark Skull Pirates before it disbanded and took great pride in having every member aboard his crew. He cares deeply for them, even if they don't see eye to eye sometimes. Smakallon As his first mate and "partner in crime" in a sense Hippie is obviously closer to Smak than anyone else. They've been through it all and are headed to the top. Smak and hippie are still friends, even if they're not on the same crew. Night Pirates Hippie is friends/rivals with the Night Pirates captain WhiteXNight. Although they both are reaching for the same goal, they wont let each other become pirate king no matter what. Other crews Heart Pirates- The Dark Skull Pirates were allied with the heart pirates, and Hippie is friends with their captain, Corey. '''Setsu Pirates- '''The Dark Skull Pirates were allied with the Setsu Pirates and Hippie is friends with their captain Kc. '''Rock pirates- '''The Dark Skull pirates were allied with the Rock pirates and Hippie is friends with their captain Rock. Hippie is also a former Rock Pirate, before he became a captain himself. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit The Techi-Techi No mi allows Hippie to create sword out of thin air, any size, and shape, and he can mold, weld, or link them together to create shapes and tools. He can also make them disappear. Haki Hippie is very well trained in Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and can sometimes use Haoshoku. He is rarely seen using these as he believes just true strength and his devil fruit are good for fighting. Swordsmanship Hippie is an alright swordsman, but he mainly uses his swords for hitting and crushing rather than cutting Powers as a Hippie As a Hippie from the Hippie Species, he can retract bat wings from his back, that allow him to fly short distances (5-8 ft.). His mushroom hat can also contain an unlimited mount of items, which is useful. Hippies also have 4 stomachs, so he can eat much more than the average human. History Hippie was born as an only child, which is strange because Hippies usually have 4 to 6 eggs as once. The male Hippie lays the eggs, so Hippie's father layed the egg, and the night before it hatched, Hippies mother disappeared. To this day no one knows what happened to her. Hippie met a nice female Hippie, and had 7 children. Hippies do not only have hippie children, they are often inanimate objects. His children were 3 Hippies, a toaster (later was killed), two fridges, and a car. His children's mother ran off one night, never to be seen again. After his children grew up, Hippie had one final child, whom he does'nt know the mother of. a spoon, and decided to let his other child raise it. Hippie built a ship, and decided to travel to the robloxian universe. After living in the robloxian universe, he met his current head shipwright jasontyler, and joined his group, Xexeon. In Xexeon, he met almost all of his current crewmates. Smakallon, Beaudie, Jasontyler, Platydude, Dmjoe, Kenzierainbo1, Blusion, and Donchan were in Xexeon, and Bluesash he met later. Hippie then uncovered a Marine base, that had a package inside. The package contained 4 devil fruits. He stole them, consumed one, and gave the other three to Smak, Beau, and Kenzie. After consuming his devil fruit, he looked more into the subject, and decided to become a pirate. He asked his comrades to join the crew and created the Dark Skull Pirates. After sailing and creating a name for himself, he gained his first bounty of 160,000,000. About a year later, Hippie couldn't live up to the responsibilities of being a captain, he disbanded his crew, and went on with his head musician, Beaudie. He stated that he would like to become a Shichibukai. Trivia *Hippie's favorite One Piece charecter is Scratchmen Apoo. *Hippie's original crew, still named Dark Skull pirates, consisted of members from another group he was in, Xexeon. Most of those members were still in the crew before it disbanded. *Hippie has STDs Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Dark Skull Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen